


Didn't Make the Final Cut

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [141]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fortune Magazine, Laughter, NOT!, News Media, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Poor Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse finds Megatron's interview with a certain magazine to be... quite scandalous, if only unintentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Make the Final Cut

"HAHAHAHA.... Oh Primus, what the- hahaha hahahaha"

 

This wasn't what Megatron normally came home to on late Thursday evening when meetings ran long.  Eclipse was either making dinner or waiting for him to come home.  Not laughing herself to death on the living room couch.

 

"Eclipse?"

 

"HAHA- Oh, Mega- *snort* oh Primus, welcome home."

 

"And what's so funny that you can barely form a single sentence?"

 

Even more laughter answered him as he walked into the living room. His wife was lying down on the couch, obviously reading something that was making her laugh like some wild animal. She looked at him before looking back at the magazine was reading and then burst out laughing once more. 

 

That did not make him happy, not knowing what the joke was that he was obviously the butt of.  "What the hell are you reading?"

 

She sniffled another laugh as she held up the magazine she was reading.  'Fortune' magazine?  What would that be that funny in a serious magazine like this?

 

"And what do you find so funny about my appearance in a business magazine?"

 

Giggling, Eclipse opened it up to look at what appeared to be an article about him, seeing as how his picture was in it.  Finding the part she had just been reading, she cleared her throat and forced herself to stop laughing. "'I don't consider myself to be anything like a celebrity. I'm just a businessman, who may happen to be attractive to such a large variety of equally attractive women. I'm certainly flattered by their kind thoughts regarding how I appear to them...'" And then she started laughing again, shaking her head as she tried to breathe. 

 

Megatron tensed up. Oh right... this was the issue where he was interviewed. Hell, he was given a twelve-page spread. He couldn't remember what he had said in the interview. He just remembered completely bullshitting his way through it. Seriously, that interviewer discussed everything from his business and his way to the top to his love life and how the everyday woman perceived him. It was a pain in the ass and he had put it behind him.

 

Of course, he never expected his wife to get a copy herself and read it. 

 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you have that?"

 

"I was at the store and saw it, so I decided to grab a copy." She flipped the pages and gave a small chuckle. "Dear Primus, they sure do try their hardest to make you all 'cool and sexy and mysterious' for the female readers. I checked their website and apparently, this issue had the most sales so far this year and it’s only been on the stands for half a week."

 

Primus, why?  His whole agenda was to become the most powerful businessman in the world, not the most desirable one.  While it did add to terms of more influence and all, he really didn't like being the desire of desperate women and gold diggers who didn't have anything better to do with their lives.  Besides, he was used to letting Bombrush take all the heat for that.  The other just loved the attention.

 

And the other problem was that this interview seemed to make him out as an eligible bachelor when he had been married to Eclipse for two years now.  And fuck all those tabloids saying he and Eclipse were having doubts on their marriage and calling it quits; he only wanted Eclipse for a life partner and no one else.  

 

"They... did happen to mention that I'm already happily married, I hope?"

 

Eclipse chuckled.  Megatron just looked so uncomfortable it was hard to not laugh at him.  "As far as I've read, not really."

 

He sighed. "Perhaps they mention it later-"

 

"I'm already on page 9 and I think the last few pages are mostly pictures."

 

Her laughter only got louder at the disgruntled look on her husband's face.  Oh Primus, if putting him in a magazine and playing him up like an eligible bachelor could get him this flustered, Eclipse hoped this wouldn't mean the end of future interviews.  It was one thing to read about Megatron trying to sound as suave as Bombrush, but to see him cringe at the thought of being hit on by women who would think he was some kind of hot shot and single celebrity CEO... she wished she had a camera.

 

When she finally stopped laughing before her ribs started to hurt, she had to run after him to his study to stop him from calling the 'Fortune' CEO and threatening to destroy the magazine.  She had managed to pull the phone away from her angry husband to ask the other CEO politely if he could add a sub note to the article for future articles that Mr. Megatron of Decepticon Enterprises was no longer on the market and had been happily married for over two years.

 

But she would be certain to keep the old copy for laughs.  After all, it wasn't every day that she read about her husband acting so charming and all.

 

END


End file.
